Empty Sighs
by Haalls
Summary: What happens when you forget your heart?


O dia estava nublado, ventando, parecia que viria um temporal em breve. Andei de um lado para o outro procurando algo para fazer, não achei. Resolvi sair e ir até o beco diagonal onde eu costumava passar tardes perdidas na minha época de escola para a compra de materiais. Eu não sabia como as coisas andavam por lá e quando vi que o costumeiro movimento frenético de pessoas ocupadas com seus afazeres e jovens bruxos à procura de ingredientes para poções, livros, varinhas e corujas continuava o mesmo fiquei um pouco feliz por saber que nem tudo tinha mudado.

Pesadas gotas de chuva começaram a cair por todas as partes e a fim de fugir delas encontrei abrigo na Floreios e Borrões. Era uma tarde vazia, como todas as outras, e eu me vi ali, sentada naquele mesmo banco de um ano atrás. Revirando as paginas de livros antigos e empoeirados expostos em cima de mesas e prateleiras sujas e gastas, a procura de algo que absorvesse as minhas lembranças.

Tanto tempo tinha se passado, mas dentro de mim, nada tinha mudado, por mais que eu negasse tal coisa. Perco-me em pensamentos. Perco a noção do tempo. É melhor levantar, ver se consigo me distrair com algo... Entre as prateleiras encontrei um livro com um titulo que me interessou, "Dragonologia". Na capa havia uma imagem de um dragão roxo. Decidi comprar mesmo não sabendo nada sobre dragões. No balcão deixei 30 sicles e deixei a loja segurando as lembranças com todas as forças, em mim. Ando pelas ruas, sem rumo, esbarrando em todos que passam por mim. Sinto-me perdida mesmo sabendo exatamente o caminho que devo percorrer.

Com a chuva diminuindo e uma leve brisa tomando seu lugar, decidi me sentar em uma das mesinhas dispostas à frente da loja de Mr. Fortescue. Pedi o que parecia mais gostoso e fiquei sentindo o vento bater no meu rosto e nos meus cabelos. O que eu pedi logo chegou, trazido por Fortescue com um sorriso simpático e cumprimentos corteses como esperado. Por alguma razão não consegui retribuir o sorriso com tanta vontade, quase como se meus músculos estivessem mil vezes mais pesados do que o normal. A colher com a qual eu fora servida era muito comprida e bem redonda, acabei me distraindo com a minha própria imagem na colher. Vi algo que me incomodou e com um franzir de cenho mudei para algo mais agradável. Eu já podia ouvir os murmúrios de curiosidade e animação à minha volta, como todas as vezes que alguém percebia que eu não precisava de minha varinha para mudar minha própria aparência. "Metamorfomaga, han?" Suspirei.

Uma colherada e me coloquei a pensar sobre a vida, acho que meu problema é pensar demais. Me lembrei do passado, tenho saudade daqueles tempos, das boas companhias, dos bons romances, da boa música, eu me divertia bastante naquela época, hoje em dia não mais; engraçado como todos acham que o antes foi melhor que o agora - eu sou mestra em pensar essas coisas.

Abri minha bolsa de viajem a procura do livro que havia acabado de comprar, vi bem no fundo um caderninho velho, costumava colar fotos e escrever nele há muito tempo atrás, como um diário. Ri com a lembrança de algo tão infantil de minha parte. A quanto tempo havia me tornado tão seca? O abri. Primeira página, segunda, terceira... comecei a me lembrar de bons momentos, de ruins também, comi um pouco mais e continuei folheando. Em uma das páginas havia uma foto do meu tempo de escola. Me decepcionei ao ver que mal havia mantido contato com a maioria das pessoas naquela foto, todos sorriam e acenavam animadamente. Em outra encontrei uma foto de Remus, parecendo cansado e com as roupas sempre surradas, mas com aquele sorriso que ninguém muda. Aquele sorriso que sempre me faz sorrir. Sorriso que mantive até meus olhos se encontrarem com os dele e minha feição desmoronar completamente e em uma fração de segundos. Pude sentir as lágrimas presas em meu peito e saindo sem querer pelos cantos dos meus olhos. Olhei-o durante mais algum tempo, olhando cada pequeno detalhe em volta, tentando olhar para qualquer coisa, menos pra pessoa na imagem, e depois guardei a foto dentro das paginas do caderno novamente.

Terminei meu sorvete e coloquei a colher de lado. Me sentia patética por chorar. Ao guardar o caderno de volta na bolsa um pequeno saquinho preto muito bem fechado caiu de dentro dele diretamente no meu colo. Parecia ter algo dentro, mas não conseguia me lembrar do que era, parecia se movimentar, parecia sufocado. Coloquei o saquinho no bolso do meu casaco, peguei minhas coisas e fui embora.

O temporal dava sinais de que iria voltar e eu esperava por ele, já não havia muito o que piorar então eu estava tranqüila. Avistei uma praça vazia, me sentei em um dos bancos inutilizados dela e coloquei as mãos no bolso, notei que o saquinho preto estava lá, o tirei do bolso e fiquei segurando, olhando, totalmente imóvel, quase não piscava. Senti aquele velho vazio que tinha se tornado normal depois de algum tempo. Criei coragem e abri o saquinho.

Com os olhos fechados, peguei o que estava dentro dele e segurei firme. Quando abri os olhos vi ali meu coração, pequeno, batendo devagar, morrendo sufocado por mim mesma aos poucos, descobri o que era esse vazio, como eu pude me esquecer do meu coração? Eu o deixei preso no passado e parece que por isso eu sempre me sentia vazia, por isso eu sempre me magoava comigo mesma. O segurei mais firme ainda e sorri, me senti cheia novamente, e foi a melhor sensação que eu tive em anos. Parecia que o temporal não iria mais chegar e de repente o sol apareceu... No meio de tanta vaga impossibilidade, em um dia nublado, o sol apareceu. Por fim, na última página do meu caderninho tinha uma mensagem:

"A vida é difícil, mas comparada a que outra, se só temos a oportunidade de viver apenas uma vez?"


End file.
